creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Hevanites
The Hevanites are a faction of the Human race, infamous for their extreme hatred of all sapient species other then themselves as they see them all—including other Human factions—as being in concert with the Devil. Naturally because of this, the Hevanites operate independently, since they would never join any affiliation that contained non-Hevanites members. Because of their having split off from the rest of humanity upon the revelation that alien races existed and there was, in effect, no God according to them, the Hevanites did not participate in the Gohd-Human War and therefore survived the genocide. This means that they are the last remaining pocket of Modern Man still in existence; it also means there is not a single Terran among them. Indigo and Superhumans can occasionally be found in their ranks though they are not successfully outbreeding the Modern Men. These two types however are believed to have special connections to God and are considered with high regard amongst the denominations, though they are also only rarely allowed to breed as they normally are expected to live the lives of celibate monks. In many ways they have reverted to a more archaic age, especially in terms of culture: for instance, there is no such things as tattoos in Hevanite culture(s). However, given their centuries of time away from Earth, even though they are Modern Humans by evolution, they appear somewhat different thanks to a smaller gravity well and a recycled atmosphere from their nomadic colony ships. Their skin is almost translucent (from a lack of any real significant natural light source for many years at a time), their eyes are often tinged with yellow (thanks to an early process that allowed their people to be born with gold in their eyes, thereby preventing some damage to them from cosmic radiation), they appear slightly thinner although they possess the same muscle mass, just in a more compact form. Because of these alterations, they are technically a new breed of mankind, though since they do not believe in evolution they consider themselves no different than they've ever been and certainly not a new species. Background history The ancestors of the Hevanites were nothing more than the various religious denominations amongst the Human populations of Earth until the arrival of the Gohd. With Kaklak Vorion's numerous genocidal attacks, the Vatican declared their species to be evil, initially stating that God would intervene; eventually the Gohd discovered what the religious sects were saying involving them, only to laugh uproariously and inform the Earthlings that they in fact were their gods, that there was no such thing as an ethereal deity that created the universe and ruled over everything and that they abandoned their children when they failed to prove themselves worthy. They made no mention of the other Nurturer races and much of what the Raiders "revealed" to the Earthlings were but half truths and outright lies; even so the populace of Earth decided that it was truth and religion was considered to now be in the way of progress. Deeply offended at the very concept of life without religion, the Pope declared the Gohd to be demons and that the various Human officials who chose to shrug off religion were also under the Devil's wing: It was declared that all "true believers" rally against these demons for the end times. These skirmishes led to chaos in the streets all over the Earth, which simply made the planet easier for the Godh raiders to overtake. The planetary militia realized that the religious zealots were sowing too much chaos finally put their foot down and exterminated large swathes of the insurgents. The pope then informed with a heavy heart that their homeworld was lost to them, but that this was the will of God, who must want them to find Heaven for themselves. With that, the few remaining insurgents overtook several colony ships and battlecruisers from the Earth militia and fled into space; the Gohd figured they were no threat to anyone but themselves and ignored them, allowing their escape. The insurgents chose to refer to themselves as the Heaven's Knights to differentiate themselves from their "traitorous and blasphemous" former brethren. Over the following centuries, the various religions aboard the vessels would come to blows on countless occasions, until it was finally decided that each religion be given their own vessels to find their own deities, though each religious sect believed the other sects to be simple fools who would never be seen again. These religions would come to run their own fleets and would obtain their own generally-temporary colony worlds, usually abandoned when the otherwise nomadic denominations felt it was time to continue their search for the afterlife. Each denominations, now becoming known as the Hevanites as words were mutated and forgotten over time, became more and more zealous with no other culture and personalities to balance them out, leading to them becoming massively violent individuals, seeing each and every species of extraterrestrial as a type of demon. This led many to believe they were in the end times and that they had to fight in the name of their god(s) for the sake of reality. Unfortunately, this meant to other races that the Hevanites would burn them off the face of the universe if given half the chance. However luckily for them, Hevanites use well-outdated technology and therefore are not too often seen in primary galactic community space. Known Denominations *Katholix *Moormang *Rushing Orthopox Technology Chapelship The capital ships of the Hevanites, Chapelships are converted battlecruisers stolen during their exodus from Earth. Individuals aboard these vessels are instructed to either not speak or to sing as if in a choir. Allies None, Hevanites hate every other alien race in existence. Enemies Major Enemies *Gohd *Human (The Hevanites do not consider themselves biologically different to that of Humans in league with the "demons.") *Every other alien race in existence. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Omnivores Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Affiliations Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Original Affiliations Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials